maineinfofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Swlover
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Maine Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Slow down and take care! If people find your wiki through a web search and see lots of spelling and punctuation errors they may not come back. So take care with capitalization and spelling. Do you know what the word "its" means? You should. You seem to be on the right track. Take note of the staff message above, reading it every day perhaps. Kind regards. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Good work! Hi Swlover! Your wiki is looking great so far -- just keep building new pages and expanding as you go. See Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking for some ideas on how to make the most of your site, so that interested readers and editors can find you and start helping out. I had some fun adding more information to some of the existing articles, and polishing up the spelling and formatting; I'll check in again when I can to see what else I can do. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 23:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC)